The Gigantic Graveyard Update
The Gigantic Graveyard Update is an update in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It comes out after The Growing Garden Update, and adds additional content related to previous games, but no new cards. It also changes drop rates of cards. New Features Hero Variants Hero Variants are versions of heroes that can be equipped to give yourself an edge in battle. They can be Fire, Ice, Toxic, Electric, Legendary or Vampiric variants. The abilities are shown here: * Fire: When an enemy fighter is hurt, it takes 1 damage at the start of the turn for 2 turns. * Toxic: Enemy fighters on the same lane as an ally fighter take 1 damage before combat. * Ice: Enemy fighters hurt by an ally fighter once get 1/2 damage, or are Frozen if they are hit two times. * Electric: All your fighters have Splash Damage 1. * Vampiric: When the enemy hero is hurt for 4 or more, you get healed by 1. * Legendary: You have a 6-section legendary meter that fills up by landing hits of 4 or more on the enemy hero. If it is full, you Conjure a superpower. Legendary Variants have a 0.1% drop rate in non-Ally Packs, and a 1% drop rate in Ally Packs, while other Variants have a 0.2% drop rate in non-Ally Packs and a 2% drop rate in Ally Packs.. That is, they are rarer than Legendary Cards. Survival Mode Survival Mode is the new game mode in this update. In this mode, you battle against several AI heroes, one at a time. After each battle, all plants on the board (but not zombies) stay, all Super-Blocks are reset, your deck is refilled and reshuffled, but your health stays the same. There are three difficulties and one variation of this mode: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Endless. In Easy, there are only three battles, and opposing heroes use incomplete Strategy Decks. In Normal, there are five battles, and opposing heroes use completed Strategy Decks. In Hard mode, there are still five battles, but opposing heroes use decks submitted by top players. In Endless, you select a difficulty, and survive for as many battles as you can. The rewards after each mode are good. After winning on Easy, you get to choose between five Set 1, Set 2, Set 3, or Super Set packs, or four Ally Packs for a random hero. After winning on Normal, you get to choose between seven Set 1, Set 2, Set 3, or Super Set packs, or six Ally Packs for a random hero. After winning on Hard, you get to choose between an eleven-pack multipack for Set 1, Set 2, Set 3, Super Set, or Ally Packs. After dying on Endless, you will receive 10 times the amount of battles you completed in gems. New Packs There are three new packs in this update: They are the Brainz, Fertilizer, and Hybrid packs. They all cost 150 gems, give 9 cards, with 2 guaranteed Rare or better. They have the same drop rates as all other packs, and give cards from a specific set. Their Multipacks cost 1500, 2500, and 3500. Changes Drop Rates Drop Rates have been changed in this update, and are listed in the tables below: (Note: Multipack Multiplier multiplies the chance of something dropping in ANY multipack, and From Uncommon means replacing an Uncommon card.) Drop Rates for Non-Ally and Non-Basic Packs: Drop Rates for Basic Packs: Drop Rates for Ally Packs: Category:Updates Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:GravityWave's Creations